Hero
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: Hiccup is constantly bullied at school, but everything changes when he comites suicide.


Disclamer: I don't own the characters of How To Train Your Dragon or _Hero_ by Superchick, Boden and Una, and Skullette belong to my friend Kelseyalicia, as does the idea of this story as we have talked about this kinda thing. I only own FireFang.

Hero

Snotlout lauhed, and so did many others, as Hiccup fell to the ground. He tried to get up again but Snotlout pushed him right back on the ground once more.

"Come on Hiccup!" Snotlout said. "Strike me like a man."

Hiccup didn't say a word, his lips were swollen, his eye was purple and black, and his nose was bleeding. No one stopped the fight, and no one stopped laughing. Astrid watched from afar, seeing the pain in Hiccup's eyes and on his body as Snotlout and many others tormented him, made fun of him, and pushed him down. It wasn't long after a teacher came out to stop the fight, shooing away the students to their classes. Astrid stayed where she was, watching as the teacher helped Hiccup to his feet, and cleaning up his face.

 _No one talks to him, he doesn't fit in_

 _But we feel like we do when we make fun of him_

' _cause you want to belong, do you go along?_

 _Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong_

 _It's not like you hate him or want him to die_

 _But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide_

 _Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side_

 _And a kindness from you might have saved his life_

 _Heroes are made when you make a choice_

 _You could be a hero-heroes do what's right_

 _You could be a hero-you might save a life_

 _You could be a hero-you could join the fight_

 _For what's right,for what's right, for what's right_

Hiccup killed himself the next day, and his family was devastated unsure how to explain to their 10 year old sonBoden and 5 year old daughter Una that their big brother had commited suicide. No one was laughing at school. Snotlout didn't speak for the rest of the day, and everyone was greaving. Two girls FireFang and her big sister Skullette were especially sad. Hiccup was their only friend, but he had killed himself, and now they only had each other. Astrid saw them everyday, scars were always on FireFang's arms, and tears always in their eyes. No one ever spoke a word to them because they were different.

 _No one talks to her, she feels so alone_

 _She's in too much pain to survive on her own_

The hurt she can't handle over flows to a knife

She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life

Each day she goes on is a day that's she's brave

Fighting the lie that giving up the way

Each moment of courage, her own life she saves

When she throws the pills out, a hero is made

 _Heroes are made when you make a choice_

 _You could be a hero-heroes do what's right_

 _You could be a hero-you might save a life_

 _You could be a hero-you could join the fight_

 _For what's right,for what's right, for what's right_

The next day, FireFang no longer had scars on her arms. She and Skullette were talking to everyone, and everyone was talking to them. Astrid had listened to a conversation going on one day, while walking to class. "My sister and I were tired of living," FireFang said. "But we just knew we had to go on, because we knew it would get better. So we threw the pills and Razors out the window, and now were different people." Skullette finished.

In the back hallway was Tuffnut and Ruffnut, leaning against the wall. They looked like they had just come out of a biker magazine, with their leather jackets and dark jeans. Their parents had just gotten a divorce, and neither of their parents wanted them. So, Tuffnut and Ruffnut lived in a small apartment outside of town, with not so much as a couch to sleep on. But they did their best to take care of each other, and they were both alive.

 _No one talks to him about how he lives_

 _He thinks that the choices he makes are just his_

 _Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves_

 _And others will follow the choices he's made_

 _He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide_

 _His brother who wants to be him is just nine_

 _He can do what he wants, because it's his right_

 _The choices he makes change nine-year-old- life_

 _Heroes are made when you make a choice_

 _You could be a hero-heroes do what's right_

 _You could be a hero-you might save a life_

 _You could be a hero-you could join the fight_

 _The Next day at school:_

" _ **Little Mkey D**_ _ **was the one in class, who everyday got brutally harassed."**_ Snotlout said, standing up on the table in the cafeteria. He was tired of being a bully, tired of driving someone to suicide. Astrid watched from below him, but then she too stood up on the table, clapping her hands along with him. _**"This went on for years till he decided never again would he shead another tear. So he walked through the door grabbed a 44 out of his out of his father's dresser draw, and said 'I can't take life no more,' and like that a life can be lost. But this ain't even about that, all of us just sat backand watched it happen, thinking it's not our responsibility to solve a problem, it isn't even about me. This is our problem, this is just one of the daily scenarios which we choose to compromise instead of doing the right thing. If we make the choice to be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselves, how many lives can we save, change and rearrange? It's our time to pick a side, so don't keep walking by, not wanting to intervene 'cause you want to exist, and never be seen. So let's wake up, change the world, our time is now."**_

Astrid nodded, throwing her fist in the air. " _ **You could be a hero-heroes do what's right."**_

FireFang and Skullette nodded, throwing their fists in the air. _**"our time is now."**_

" _ **you could be a hero-you might save a life."**_

" _ **our time is now."**_

" _ **You could be a hero-you could join the fight."**_

" _ **our time is now."**_

 _ **For what's right,for what's right, for what's right**_

 _ **A.N. there are no pairings in this story, and if their was it would be HiccupxAstrid.**_


End file.
